How to Convert iTunes Purchased Videos to Kindle Fire HDX for Watching?
Amazon Kindle Fire HDX 7” and 8.9” are two tablet computers released in 2013. These two tablets are of great performance and have got many people’s compliments. These two devices can offers users a very good experience of watching movies, why? Because they all have large touch screen, high definition, long battery life, large storage space, etc. With all these features, you surely can enjoy several movies during a long trip outside. Then why not transfer and watch your purchased iTunes Movies or TV shows to Amazon Kindle Fire HDX? Some of you may say like this “yes, I tried to play iTunes movies on my Kindle Fire HDX, but I just cannot play them...”. This situation has made many people disappointed. You may ask that you can transfer and watch Amazon Instant Video very well on your device, and why it doesn’t work at all when it refers to videos purchased from iTunes Store? Here is the answer: iTunes M4V video format is not supported by Kindle fire HDX. Besides, either iTunes or Amazon purchased videos is protected with DRM (Digital Rights Management) system. Amazon Instant Videos is protected by Microsoft’s Windows Media DRM technology called PlaysForSure and iTunes movies are encrypted by Apple’s FairPlay DRM protection. If a portable device has the relative certification, the downloaded video will play on the device. Amazon Kindle Fire HDX has Amazon Instant Video’s certification, but not bear Apple iTunes’s. So it can play Amazon videos but not iTunes movie. However, if you remove DRM from iTunes movies and convert it to Kindle Fire HDX supported format like MP4, you can then successfully get movies purchased from iTunes playable on Kindle Fire HDX tablet PCS. Then you may want to try Aimersoft DRM Media Converter. This software can strip DRM from iTunes M4V movie or any other purchased videos or audios and also can convert them to various formats like MP4, WMV, AVI, FLV, MKV, etc. Here is the tutorial to convert iTunes purchased TV episodes and movies to Kindle Fire HD X 8.9”/7”: Step 1: Free download DRM video converter from here. Then install and launch it onto your computer. Step 2: Click on the Add icon at the top left corner of its main window to select and import the DRMed videos that need to convert to this program. Step 3: Click the “Video files to” drop-down list to extend the conversion profile panel. On it, from the Common Videooption, choose MP4 video as output format. You also can select MP4 in the HD Video option which can give a better output quality. For audio conversion, you can just choose output format from “Audio files to” drop-down menu. The provided presets also allow you to easily convert iTunes DRM protected videos to Galaxy S series. Step 4: If all the settings are changed, you can click the Start button to begin removing DRM from iTunes and converting iTunes to Amazon Kindle Fire HDX (7’’/8.9’’) playable files. When the conversion is done, you just need to transfer the converted files to your Kindle Fire tablet and enjoy them. Source: http://blueknife.org/gt/how-to-convert-drmed-itunes-videos-to-kindle-fire-hdx.html